Fluers Au Clair De Lune
by Jolle2
Summary: Ahiru is living her own tragedy, living the life of a duck. When a certain beautiful flower princess comes to town, can the young pair save the town once I again? Can Ahiru and Fakir save the night kingdoms before Ahiru's time is up? I don't own PT!
1. Once Upon A Time

Chapter 1: Terminaisons Ancien et Nouveau Départ

Once upon a time lived an author and a duck, the two were both deeply in love with one another without the other knowing. The author, a former knight who had traded in his sword for the pen, had pledged to remain at the ducks side forever, and secretly pledging to protect her always.

The duck, a former girl who saved the town from a vicious raven alongside a noble prince and his loyal knight, promised her author that she would go back to being who she was, even if it made her unhappy.

But this duck's young author was not just any author, the stories this dark-haired man wrote would become reality, bending and twisting the fate of the town and the fates of those within it. The young man wishes to write a story in which his duck would become a girl once again and they would live happily ever after, like his friends a Prince and Princess. But no matter how the boy tried, he couldn't get the words to come. He would stay up night after night attempting to figure out what to do for his duck. It pained him to see the sad look in her eyes when she believed he wasn't looking.

This young author's duck was not just any duck; she was a duck full of hope that could change a story's ending from a tragedy to a happy ending. She was a duck who lived among humans, attending ballet classes and helping save the town unbeknownst to her fellow classmates. She would change into Princess Tutu, helping those who deal with emotions that are not theirs, and making them happier than before. The Duck yearned to be a human girl once again, to live next door to her two best friends Piqué and Lillié, to stroll past the fountain in the courtyard, and even to hear her former ballet teacher threaten to marry her. Most of all she wished to be able to touch her green-eyed author and chase all his troubles away. To the little duck her author seemed to always have something troubling him, and she prayed that it wasn't her. She did not want to be the cause of her love's burden, her love who would visit her everyday at 3:15 and stay until the sun set. Her love that would always bring her food and news of the academy, her love that would always be there to cheer her up. Her love that was as loyal to her as she was to him.

The two young creatures wanted to fix the other's problems and that made them grow stronger. Little did they know that one day, on a warm fall morning, the two's fates would change. But this time, they have the power to choose if it would be a change for better, or for worse.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2: Le Soleil se Lève et se Couche à une Journée

A forest green-eyed teenager could hear the splat sounds his shoes made against the wet cobble stones as he made his way through the academy. He glanced up at the clock tower. 3:30. He was fifteen minutes late!

_'Ahiru,'_ he thought, _'please don't be upset! Cleaning ran a little late again today. Mr. Cat is cracking down now. I keep drifting off while I'm dancing thinking about you. Oh Ahiru.'_ The young man was so distracted by his thoughts that he almost ran over a pair of young girls who stood in front of him calling out his name.

"Mr. Fakir! Mr. Fakir!" a blonde pigtailed girl cried out attempting to get Fakir's attention. Fakir sighed to himself. He knew he was already late as it was and he did not have the patience to deal with Ahiru's old friends.

"Hello Miss Piqué, Miss Lillié. I would really enjoy it if you would get out of my way, I have somewhere to be." Fakir snapped as he attempted to move past them. They refused to move and prevented him from maneuvering around them.

"But that's what we wanted to talk to you about!" the pink haired girl said. Fakir recalled that her name was Piqué. "Everybody at the academy is wondering where you go after ballet! Did you know that there are rumors saying that you rendezvous with a secret lover," she said leaning in. Fakir had been aware of such rumors and they had been his own private joke.

"Oh Mr. Fakir! Tell us this is true!" the blonde girl who must have been Lillié squealed. She wore a dazed look with her hands up on her cheeks. "It must be! How you disappear everyday right after class! Nobody knows where you go and your fangirls sent us to investigate!" Fakir sighed. He knew this was coming.

"I assure you, its nothings so dramatic, don't be idiots." He replied coldly. Lillié's face fell.

"You mean you aren't meeting a lover? Are you in a gang? Oh tell us Mr. Fakir! We can't handle not knowing!" Piqué yelled.

"Now if you would excuse me, I'll be on my way," Fakir stated as he shoved past them.

_'Why are the academy girls so strange,'_ he thought to himself, _'Does it really matter where I go after school?' _He headed in the pond's direction.

Piqué and Lillié stared at the retreating figure they were speaking to a second ago. Lillié sighed and grabbed Piqué's wrist and pulled her in the direction Fakir went.

"Lillié! What are you doing?" Piqué asked her narcissistic best friend.

"We have got to follow him! I've got to know if you need to fight somebody!" replied Lillié with a dazed look. "We have to know Mr. Fakir's secret!" Piqué gave her friend the 'You're stupid' look and followed close behind her carried away best friend.

"Lillié, you know if he catches us it'll be your fault," replied Piqué bluntly. Lillie gasped.

"No it wouldn't!" she chanted as they followed Fakir down the street.

As Fakir entered the clearing near the pond he called out to his duck, "Ahiru! I'm sorry I'm late! It seems I have replaced you in the cleaning department." With no reply he searched around for the small yellow duck he had become so accustomed to.

"Ahiru!" He cried. He then noticed the sky for the first time that day. Rain was threatening the countryside and it looked as if it had rained earlier today. Maybe he would have Ahiru come home with him tonight. He blushed at the thought.

_'Ahiru in my dorm? Of course she has seen it before but not for the night.'_ He kept searching for Ahiru in the bushes and the surrounding area.

"Ahiru! This isn't very funny! Please come out!" Just as the words escaped his mouth he heard a rustling sound in the bushes and out came his little duck with sleepiness in her eyes. She waddled up to Fakir and looked up at him as if to say, 'I'm sorry.'

The dark-haired man knelt down and patted Ahiru on the head. "Its okay Ahiru, I'm glad you're all right, I was worried." If ducks could blush, there would be one spreading like wildfire across Ahiru's face.

"I have to do some homework, but afterwards it looks like it might rain. I would like you to come stay at my dorm tonight, I don't want you getting sick," he stated wearing a warm smile across his face. A smile he saved only for his Ahiru. The duck's 'blush' deepened.

"Quack!" she quacked in agreement. Fakir nodded and went over to the dock. He set up his chair and relaxed in it. His daily routine he put in place for Ahiru. He always enjoyed these moments. He would work on his writing while duck would swim in the pond chasing bugs or splashing around. Occasionally she would mess with him, attempting to get him in the water or to play with her. He smiled because he knew that those moments were theirs and only theirs. Ahiru would sometimes spell things out in the mud like 'Hi Fakir!' or 'I missed you!' Ahiru always tried her best to bring something new and exciting to each and every new day. Fakir then sighed. He knew she was doing it all for him, to get him to keep coming back and to make it so it didn't seem like a chore. She tried so hard for him, and all he could do was sit in front of a paper, unable to come up with an idea of how to change her back. He felt like he needed to do something more for her.

_'It's been three months and I can't write a single word for her,'_ he ranted in his mind,_ 'Ahiru, I want to do everything I can for you but I can't seem to do it. I want that sorrowful look out of your eyes. I want to make you happy and I want to make sure your loved. You deserve to be loved.'_ The sound of distant thunder soon interrupted his thoughts.

"Well Ahiru, it seems that that was our cue. Are you ready to go back?" He called out to the duck that was swimming around in the pond, most likely chasing the latest water bug who believed that he could conquer the pond. Sparkling blue eyes glanced up at him and he melted slightly inside. She started swimming to the bank and waddled up to her author. She wondered why he would want to take her home now, _'I'm fine, I wouldn't get sick from a little bit of rain! Why does he have to be so possessive? But then again, the thought of spending the night in Fakir's dorm room would be interesting.'_ While she was getting lost in her thoughts, a pair of strong gentle hands picked her up from her resting spot on the ground. There was minimal space between the two and the small duck 'blushed'.

"If you want, I can bring you back to the pond in the morning before classes start." Fakir commented. Ahiru could feel the rumble from within his chest as he spoke, a sound that always comforts her. She looked up to see her author looking down at her. Blue eyes clashed with green, and neither party broke the gaze until Ahiru quacked a sneeze.

"Bless you, I told you! I knew you'd get sick." He scolded. He started up the path back to town, not noticing the two pairs of eyes on him and his duck.

The Two Best friends shared a look of confusion.

"You mean to say," Piqué began.

"Fakir is in love with a duck!" Lillié squealed, and she wore her dazed look again, "Oh how tragic! A love never to be! Two lovers, one forced to be a duck for all of eternity! Never being able to communicate must be so horrible! Oh Piqué! This is a perfect tragedy!" The pink haired girl wore a deadpanned expression. The two girls crawled out of their places in the brush next to the pond and Lillié ended up ranting on and on during the whole trip home and into their dorm.

"Oh Piqué!" she exclaimed for the hundredth time, "It's a perfect scenario!" Piqué sighed and went into her room without much of a good-bye. Her grey uniform had dirt and twigs all over it, not to mention the mud and water from the slight shower the town had.

"Oh Lillié," Piqué said more to herself than anyone else, "What if he really was in love with the duck and they really couldn't be together. It is a real tragedy and not a fictional one." The pink haired schoolgirl sat down on her bed and began changing into her street clothes.

_'It would really be terrible if Mr. Fakir was in so much pain. But who falls in love with a duck? But that Duck did remind me of someone; I just can't put my finger on it,'_ She sighed. There were just too many questions to be answered now, but too much homework. She sat down at her desk and pulled out her school bag.

Piqué looked up at her wall and saw a poster of Sleeping Beauty. A troupe had come to town for the performance and she had gone with her class to see the play and their rehearsals. She had a feeling deep inside that there was something important that she forgot but brushed it off and continued working.

Fakir set Ahiru down on the bed Mytho used to sleep on. He briefly recalled those days, and then remembered his duck who had sacrificed her humanity for Mytho to have a heart and defeat the Raven. He silently scolded himself. He knew such thoughts would hurt his little Ahiru.

Fakir looked down at the small fragile duck. She had fallen asleep at some point during the trip home and he could not help but think, _'She looks so… cute.'_ For the second time today he fiercely blushed and was thankful that Ahiru was asleep. He gently covered Ahiru with some of the blue blanket on the bed.

Fakir went over to the desk and put his papers on it and headed over to the bathroom he now had to himself. He took off his clothes exposing his scar extending from his right shoulder to the bottom left part of his torso, the scar that labels him as the fated knight who would die to protect his prince by being cut into two pieces. He took his dark hair out of his small ponytail and shook it out. He took a hot shower, ridding himself of the filth he accumulated from the trip to the pond as he did everyday.

After toweling off, he came out of the bathroom wearing some pajama pants and no shirt. He stumbled upon a certain yellow duck on top of his desk. She had her beak shuffling through his bag and her little duck tail up in the air.

"Oh Ahiru, ever so curious as usual?" Fakir asked startling the little duck. She could of at least jumped two feet in the air when he had spoken. Ahiru turned around and glared at the young man looking as if she was saying, 'That was mean.'

Fakir chuckled, "That's not my fault Ahiru, you're the one who was being the idiot and looking through my things. Find anything interesting?" Ahiru quacked as if to say 'Not Yet.' Fakir then felt a pang of fear flow through him.

_'What if she is looking for the story that changes her back into a girl? She's going to be so disappointed.'_ He sighed and picked up Ahiru and took her back to the bed ignoring her quacks of protest.

"Ahiru, its time for bed, please lay down and sleep, I need to finish up a few things." Ahiru was clearly annoyed but complied with Fakir's wish.

Fakir walked over to the desk and cleaned up the mess. In the candlelight set to finishing the last of the schoolwork he had. When he was finished with it, he blew out the candle and headed to his bed.

"Goodnight Ahiru, I'll see you in the morning." After a few moments of silence he heard a rustling sound and then felt the small shifting that could only indicate that a duck was in his bed.

"Alright fine," he said while a blush tried reaching his cheeks, "Just for tonight though, don't get used to this!" The two soon fell into a deep sleep, preparing for what would come in the morning.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So you may or may not know that this is my first story. I feel bad though because I turned into one of the authors that take forever to update and I'm sorry. I am especially sorry to Br0k3n Ang3l! I do have reasons, but I could have squeezed time in to write before this! Well, here is the long awaited chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>In a dark world, a spotlight illuminated a young red-haired girl. The girl's face wore a dazed look; one that suggested that she did not know where she was nor how she got there. Small lights, looking like little stars dancing in a pitch black sky, started dancing around the girl and in a flash the small girl was wearing a new and beautiful tutu.<p>

The tutu itself looked like a white flower, with the skirt extending out in pure white petals. The strapless dress was pink and light green in the torso area, slowly going up onto her bust and stopping above her chest with the girl's back exposed. The girl's long red hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a white flower at the base, and flowed down her back and around her as if she was in water. She also wore a pair of white see-through gloves and ballet slippers that added to the radiance of the young lady.

The girl's blue eyes scanned herself. She was human again. '_How did this happen to me?'_ The girl touched herself, unable to believe what was happening.

"Ahiru," said a smooth and all too familiar voice. She turned around to see Fakir himself with his gloved hand extended. He was handsome, dressed in a dark blue outfit that was fit for a prince.

"Fakir? Where are we?" Ahiru questioned as she took his hand.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten, this is where we first danced the Pas de Deux together."replied the teen in a cool voice, a slight smile on his face. He pulled her close and Ahiru could hear his heart beating. A small blush began to creep onto her cheeks. Fakir then began the first steps of the Pas de Deux with her. She could feel both of their hearts beating as they progressed through the dance, all the while the spotlight on them. Once it ended, Fakir once again took Ahiru into his arms, her back to his chest and his hands around her waist.

"Fakir! I'm a girl again, isn't that great? I can go to school, and dance, and be a girl again!" she said in an excited voice. Fakir leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Yes Ahiru, it's wonderful, we can be happy together, just you and I."

"B-but.. Fakir I-" she turned around to see that Fakir was no longer there, "Fakir? Where did you go?" She looked around, but her blue eyes could not locate the young man she had come to love.

Ahiru then heard a faint sound of music, music from a music box, music associated with a certain gem vendor. A light then illuminated the puppet Adel.

"Ade-quack!" She was once again a duck before she could even sputter out a hello.

"Oh my little Ahiru," Adele said bending down to look at the duck,"you have a long journey ahead of you." Ahiru looked up at the puppet with questioning eyes.

"You will be a human for one year and you will have a task to complete. If you don't complete it, you will never be able to become a human, and on the other hand, if you do complete the task, you will complete your life as a human. Over the course of the year, you will receive 4 clues. You will receive one clue now, and one every three months. The first clue is:

_Five kingdoms of the night,_

_Stars rule the Crescents,_

_Crescents rule the Moonlit Flowers and Creatures of the Night,_

_The latter rule the Shadows._

_Rage boils within the feet of the kingdoms,_

_Leaving only one princess to save the night."_

Ahiru was she was just having a lovely dream with Fakir, but now she was being charged with a task with a one year time limit!

"My dear little Ahiru, you can do it, I'm confident." Adel stroked the duck's head before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Sunlight showered the dorm room with golden light. Fakir, who was currently facing the window reached up to shield the light from his eyes. He then took in his surroundings. '<em>Same old room,'<em> he thought to himself. He rolled over only to come face-to-face with a freckled young girl. Even when under the sheets, Fakir could feel that this particular young girl was not wearing any clothes. Fakir's green eyes widened at his realization.

"AGHCK!" he yelled while he shot across the room, his cherry red face digging deeper and deeper into the corner of his dorm.

"Huh?" mumbled a groggy voice. Ahiru sat up rubbing her eyes, sheets falling down around her. Her blue eyes shot open, realizing that she had used her _hands_ to rub her eyes! She had used her voice to mumble!

"Fakir!" the young girl was beaming and had jumped up to stand in the room, "It happened! It finally happened! I'm a girl again! I knew your story would work! I knew you'd get me to turn back into a girl!"

Fakir, who was still attempting to explore the dark recesses of his corner finally spoke up, "Um, Ahiru."

"Yes Fakir?" The young girl said, a big smile plastered on her face.

"You're not clothed!" He yelled. Time for Ahiru froze. She looked down and before anybody could blink, a wave of red hair dove under the covers.

"Uh, Fakir?" she called out sheepishly.

"Yes idiot?" he replied, banging his head against the wall.

"Do you have any clothes I could wear, I'm kind of at a loss." Under the covers, the girl's face was a bright shade or red.

"Yea just give me a minute."

"All right." The two sat in complete silence for the next few minutes, each contemplating their situation.

Fakir, thought to himself, _' I_ _had awoke shirtless in the same bed as a naked girl. And the said naked girl was still on his bed covered in his sheets. She believes that I had written the story that made her human but I knows that is not so. So how is Ahiru a girl again? What caused this? But more immediately, how am I supposed to get a naked girl out of the boy's dormitory?'_ He looked over to the young girl he had come to love. '_Oh Ahiru, we'll figure this out. you idiot.'_

Ahiru also was struggling with herself. _'Oh my, I'm so embarrassed! Why did that have to happen last night while I was in the same bed with him? I was just a duck less than 24 hours ago! Does this have anything to do with that dream last night? Could I really be charged with this big task? I'm such an idiot, but Fakir will help me, he did write the story that set me free!'_' Fakir interrupted her thoughts by holding up a pair of his boxers, and an male academy uniform. His face wore a faint blush as he cast aside his glance, suddenly interested in the floor.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," she stated smiling warmly up at him. In return, his blush deepened.

"Just put them on," he said.

"Why am I putting on a male uniform though?" she questioned.

"We _are_ in the boy's dorm. How else am I supposed to get you out of here without suspicion? You can be so dense." In a flash of red hair, Ahiru was face to face with Fakir.

"Who are you calling dense? Just because I'm a girl again doesn't mean you can call me whatever you like!" The dark-haired boy looked into her crystal blue eyes, the one thing that never changed, whether she was a human or a duck. He then pulled the uniform up and shoved it in her face.

"Just get dressed, you're still naked."


	4. Chapter 3

Elle Détruit Ses Limites

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back again for another round of FACDL. :D I bet you're ecstatic. I'm sorry, it's been awhile... again. I got extremely sick right after I posted the last chapter, and as I was getting better my Great Grandpa died. So I missed a lot of school and had a bunch of make-up work.. yadda yadda.. BUT. I'm done now so here you are! :) This is also my attempt at humor.. so please bear with me...**

Ahiru ran her fingers along the bathroom door. The door itself was made of old oak and her delicate fingertips could feel the scratches and grooves from many years of use.

'_This door,'_ she thought, _'has seen so many beginnings. watching people come and go, off to new beginnings and ends. Now it will set my beginning too my new end.'_ Once the old door opens, her journey will begin. The girl knew that she will become a new person with different goals and a new future with no set path in front of her, she will finally be free to do hat she wants, no longer bound by the limitations the once had.

But behind that door was one thing she feared most.

'_Fakir.'_

Her feelings for him steadily grew for him over the past few months. She no longer saw him as the heartless and cold young man she once thought he was, but a strong, kind, and noble knight. But she knew in her heart that as long as she was a duck, there would be no hope for a duck like her. For what man, in his right mind, would ever love a duck?

But now, things were different. The young girl pondered to herself. Now she is a girl. Now she was human. Now. Now is what she feared. Now she has a task, now she is somebody new. Now, Fakir is right outside that door screaming at her.

The bangs startled the young girl out of her deep thoughts.

"Ahiru! Come on. We have to get you registered. and get you some normal clothes. I knew girls took forever to get ready, but its been 20 minutes!" he yelled. Ahiru stood up from her place on the floor as she attempted to rush out the door. Fakir was only barely able to dodge the red stampede that was Ahiru.

"I'm sorry! I was... Busy!" she spat out, stuttering on her words.

"Ahiru! I don't need to hear about how you get ready!" Fakir responded, "Just come on. And put this hat on, your hair is so long and beautiful. They'll definitely know that you're not a guy." Ahiru looked up with curiosity in her eyes.

'_Did he say beautiful?'_ she had to admit, the thought pleased her.

"I mean, because its so... Girly." He quickly added rubbing the back of his neck attempting to fight the blush that was plaguing his face.

"Thanks Fakir, I appreciate it," she said as she took the hat from his hands. He looked down, and the blue eyes that met his made his heart melt.

"You're welcome, now come on, we've got to go." Fakir took her wrist and pulled her through the door of his dorm room. He looked down both hallways, making sure it was clear before he stepped out, his companion not far behind. Half way down the seemingly endless hallway, a door opens about 2 meters ahead. Fakir quickly whirls Ahiru around, but not even two steps in the opposite direction a voice calls out.

"Oh my Fakir, what do you have there?" Fakir froze. He knew who that voice belonged to, and this encounter was going to give him a massive headache, "A new student to the academy perhaps? I do not believe that in my splendorous time here, I have ever seen such young man as brilliantly radiant as that. May I have the honors of introducing myself sir?" Ahiru turned around to see none other than, the lovesick bull boy, Femio.

The boy quickly strutted over to where the couple was standing and took Ahiru's hand, but before he could place his signature introductory kiss, Fakir quickly swatted his hand away.

"I do believe my companion and I are in a hurry," Fakir hissed, his tension level rising with every second he spent around this guy. "So if you don't mind, we'll be taking our leave."

"To class I presume? Well why don't you allow me to escort you and your friend?" he responded.

"No."

"Are you sure you're not just jealous? I mean, we both know that I, Femio, am loved and adored by all, women and men alike. I sympathize with you Fakir, for you will never be as loved by all as I am!" Femio, with his final flourish completed, looked up to find and empty corridor, with nobody in sight.

* * *

><p>"Fakir, don't you think that was a little harsh?" the 'boy' questioned.<p>

"Not one bit, if we had stayed longer, bulls would have destroyed half the dorm." Fakir responded as they trudged down the sidewalk towards main-street where all the feminine shops were located. Ahiru chuckled as she recalled the bull incident, they were everywhere and one couldn't even move through the street. To her though, it seemed like a lifetime ago.

Ahiru struggled to keep up to her long legged friend, although she herself had grown she could not match the pace of her senior. She had grown taller now, her eyes now level with his shoulders. Her breasts were not, as Adele had put them, as if she was a de-feathered duck. They were a fairly average size, not to big nor to small, and it seemed she had gained some subtle curves in her time as a duck.. The red hair she had always had was long and overgrown, and she was in desperate need of a trimming.

The two rounded the corner onto main street, and Ahiru looked around.

"It's as if nothing ever happened. Everybody is still the same, except the animals walking around, that was odd." Ahiru explained gazing out into the crowd. Fakir grabbed her hand.

"Your going to get lost spacing out like that, don't be an idiot." Ahiru blushed at the sudden touch of his hand on hers, and the warmth she felt surprised her. He led her down the street, careful not to let go of her in the crowd. The came upon a fairly small shop with only two costumers.

"I think this will be adequate. I can afford these." He stated. Ahiru looked at the dresses around her. They were some of the most frilly things she had ever seen, she was physically frightened.

"How about this one, it looks... er... pretty?" Fakir held up a pink dress with puffy sleeves, about 14 layers of frills and 20 bows on it. The young girl winced.

"Is this the kind of stuff you like?" she questioned. Fakir looked taken aback.

"I don't have time to care for things as simple as frills and laces." he quickly responded, "I just simply thought this is what the average girl would wear, I mean, Piqué and Lilié enjoy such things. And you were their friend." Ahiru scoffed.

"To be honest with you. I prefer a simple dress or a pair of shorts and a shirt. I do not attempt to be such a girly girl." Fakir facepalmed, realizing his mistake. He was becoming increasingly frustrated with this young girl.

"Well Ahiru, where exactly to you buy your clothes at?"

"At a shop called 'Near the Pond', they have everything I could every dream of!" Ahiru took off out of the store with Fakir close behind her. They walked down the street and lo and behold, there was a store, a store in which he had never seen before. All he could wee where ducks before he was ushered into the store.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Mr. Ranka!" The blue eyed 'boy' called behind him. The old man waved back, still confused on how the young boy knew his name, and why he and his friend purchased you women's clothing from unmentionables to simple dresses, a profession he himself adored. As the man daydreamed about the possibility of a new 'pupil', two figures walked down the street, side be side. The shorter one frantically pleading and the other one with an extremely annoyed look on his face..<p>

"I promise I'll pay you back!" The girl frantically claimed. Fakir sighed, she'd been at this for at least an hour now. He was already very flustered by the trip to the store, and with her constant pleading, he had had enough.

"Don't worry about it Ahiru!" He sternly replied, a little louder than the times before, "I wouldn't have done it if I had not wanted to!" Ahiru stopped and mentally punished herself, hitting the palm of her hand against her forehead.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Fakir was being nice by getting me these clothes and I'm acting so stupid!' _The petite girl felt a strong hand come down on her shoulder, but didn't look up.

"Ahiru, don't worry about it. You've already done more than enough for me, you don't need to pay me back." She looked up, tears forming in her eyes.

"Really Fakir?" The young man nodded in response, determination in his eyes. It hurt to see her like this, so filled with guilt. she was such a moron. _His_ moron.

* * *

><p>A Young girl with long white hair and beautiful golden eyes laced with pink stood on the corner of Ouran Lane, watching a pair of young 'boys' , as she perceived, look deep into each other's eyes lost in thought. Even in her state she could feel the love radiating from them. It was unlike anything she had ever witnessed in her time as a human. Their love outshone the beautiful sunny day the town was experiencing, and could knock a fairy tail on its bottom. Bliss, that was it, bliss was what she felt. She gazed silently as the two lost themselves in it, unaware of the people passing by and staring, even oblivious to the two squealing girls behind some bushes. Such raw feelings, the likes she hadn't seen since... since her parents. But she couldn't waste time on such thoughts, she had a mission to carry out, and she needed to find the means to do it. The Lady with the jewelry box had said to find the young girl whose eyes lit up the darkest green. She was the one who would save them all. She had to do it, for her family, the kingdoms, him...<p>

Her pace quickened, all the while her white hair trailing behind her as she neared her destination.

The Academy.

**A/N: This was my favorite to write, I finally got to put Cereus [say-rus] in here! That excites me, the story shall progress! So I'm being scolded for using the computer... at 9:50 at night, I had a lot more planned to write, but it has been sitting on here since Saturday and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for much longer. **

**Also, how many OHSHC moments did you see? Candy bracelets for those who get it right?**

**Also, sorry if I dissapointed, AP sucks eggs.. Love you guys! 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Bonjour (Bonnuit) mes amies! I am back with another installment of FACLD. I'm excited to get the ball rolling. My hope is for this to be a story filled with many different points of view and feelings. Enjoy :)**

Ahiru, now dressed as a girl, crossed her fingers and squished up her face in preparation for the her test results of her entrance exam, which determined whether or not she gets back into the academy. But there was a certain white haired girl behind her who followed suit, believing this was customary after a test. After three long, excruciating minutes, an older teacher walked in holding a blue folder. She looked at the two young girls in bewilderment. Did they always act like this? The grey haired woman then cleared her throat catching the attention of the two anxious eyes.

"Ladies," she began formally, "I am Mrs. Simon and here, in this blue folder, are your test results. Normally this Academy is very competitive place, allowing entry to only one out of every two applicants."

The pairs of eyes looked onward, urging her to continue. The teacher sighed, this break in tradition was not customary, but the chairman had insisted upon the acceptance of these two girls. There was nothing special or extraordinary about them.

"This would mean that one of you should be going home empty handed today," she continued, wearing a mask of coolness over her very frustrated mood, "But today is the acceptation. Amazingly, both of you managed to score the same percentage on the entrance exam. You both also have a strong past with the Fine Arts, which only propels your acceptance."

The aged woman looked at the two girl's relieved faces. She took out two papers and handed them to their owners.

"Congratulations girls. But we do have one small problem."

"What is it Mrs. Simon?" Ahiru asked worriedly. She had come so far, she couldn't let anything get in her way now.

"We only have one single bed dorm left in the girls dormitory, and it is required for all students to live in a dorm. If you are willing, we will provide a bunk bed that suits your needs, but you will be required to share this room with one another."

The two girls exchanged glances, they both knew that entrance to this academy would benefit their journey, but would it be worth possibly exposing their secret?

"I'm alright with it," A soft, yet elegant voice said. Ahiru looked behind her into the timide eyes of the owner and genuinely smiled.

"If you're alright with it, I am too! My name is Ahiru," she exclaimed. She stood up to come face to face with the girl stretching out her hand. The white haired girl took it cautiously and while looking into Ahiru's bright blue eyes states:

"My name is Cereus."

* * *

><p>"Do you understand this Piqué?" Lilié exclaimed with her high-pitched voice and flaboyant arm movements, "Our dear Fakir, gazing lovingly into the eyes of another boy! How dramatic! But I always thought he was so masculine!" Piqué sighed. Lilié had been going on about this since they were in town yesterday. But all they had seen was Fakir and some boy, and they appeared to be very close. They walked through the courtyard gaining stares from many of the passing students.<p>

"Maybe he is just a little _too_ masculine," Piqué joked, which earned her a deadpanned expression from her best friend, "I mean, they looked to close to be normal 'friends'."

"That's exactly what I'm saying! Now she can't be in love with him anymore, he doesn't swing that vine!" The pink-haired girl gazed at her quizzically.

"Who can't be in love with Fakir?" she asked. Lilié looked confused, as is she were trying to remember something from long ago, but couldn't quite grasp it.

"Maybe I was thinking of something else." she finally answered brushing off the uneasy feeling she gained. Piqué and Lilié turned on the sidewalk and headed toward the school building in complete silence with an unspoken feeling of emptiness weighing them down. They began approaching two girls who appeared to be on their way to the dorms, but paid no attention until the red-haired one laughed. Two pairs of ears perked up. Hadn't they heard that laugh before?

"Didn't that sound like..." Piqué began.

"An old friend?" Lilié finished. Tears began to sting the two girls eyes. A memory that was there, but also wasn't there. Who was toying with them?

"We had a friend, but what happened to her? What did she look like? I can't remember." Lilié reached out for Piqué who was tearing up more and more. As the a pair of happy girls headed to the dorms, the pair of lost girls were stationary while they embraced.

"I always felt there was something missing. The two of us just feels awkward," Piqué said with tears rolling down her cheeks, " I always turn to look behind me and expect somebody to be there and then when nobody's there, I don't know why I did it." Realization then hit her blonde companion. She had been doing the same thing for the past few months.

"I don't know what this is," Lilié stated, " but we will figure this out. I'm tired of that empty space between us."

* * *

><p>"This is it? Its so small!"<p>

"Its not that small!"

Cereus and Ahiru looked at the small room that they would be sharing. It was only about 2 meters by 3 meters (6ftX9ft), and consisted of a single bed made of a small metal frame and a thin matress, an old desk with graffiti all over it, a small closet and a small worn dresser. They observed how unclean and unkempt it was, with dust on every surface and cobwebs in the corner. This room may not have been used for over a decade.

"Where are we going to put the other bed?" Cereus asked worriedly. She had obviously never had to live in such tight quarters before. Ahiru gave a quick smile before answering.

"My friend Fakir will help us make a bunk-bed out of it!"

"What is that? I'm sorry, I don't know much about this place." Ahiru jumped on the bed and began giving her explanation.

"It's where there is one bed here, and another on top of it. You have to use a ladder to get to the top. It's a lot of fun. When I had a bunk bed though, I would fall out of it every morning." she gave a slightly embarrassed smile and rubbed the back of her head. Cereus chuckled, Ahiru had been so nice to her since her arrival at the academy. By only knowing her for 45 minutes, Cereus had been having much more fun than she would have if she stayed in her kingdom.

"You used to fall off of your bunk bed every morning?" a deep voice from the doorway chuckled, "No wonder you act like such a moron." Cereus turned around to see a handsome dark-haired teen with brilliant green eyes leaning in the doorway. He was simply examining the scene before him. This was the boy she saw yesterday gazing into the eyes of that boy.

"Be quite Fakir! I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" she defended.

"Every morning huh? You'd think you'd learn." he stated cooly with a slight smirk on his face. Cereus chuckled as the scene before her. Ahiru was jumping around attempting to prove she was capable of sleeping on the top bunk while the boy was smiling slightly at her panic. But now wore that look, the same one she first saw him wear with his dark green eyes lit up. But this time he was looking at her.

* * *

><p>Three bodies lay on their backs in the middle of the small dorm, each exhausted after their day of labor. They had cleaned the dorm top to bottom. Fakir got permission to make Mytho's old bed into a bunk bed and the girls received permission to do as they pleased with their room. They painted the walls blue and the furniture white, giving it a new look, and a new beginning. Throughout the day, the trio shared many laughs, making memories for years to come. For Cereus, it was wonderful. She had worked for this beautiful room and beautiful memories, something she had never had to do. Things were always done for her and given to her, but in return, only she could do certain things.<p>

"Cereus," Ahiru said, bringing her out of her thoughts, "Fakir said he'll take us to the Pizzeria for dinner. Would you like to go? I've never been to the Pizzeria, but my old friends used to say it was amazing."

"Oh, that would be lovely," she answered, "Where did Fakir go?" She glanced over to the spot he had once inhabited. How could he leave without her noticing? With attentiveness like this, she would never make a good Queen.

"He left to go change. Let's get dressed. He said we should look nice tonight." Ahiru blushed, unsure of what to wear for him. What would he like her in? She didn't get anything too formal when they went shopping. Seeing the growing blush on Ahiru's face, Cereus got up and opened the small closet.

"Ahiru, I think you should wear this," she said holding up a yellow dress. "Where I'm from, yellow means joy and happiness. I feel like it suits you very well." Ahiru smiled up at Cereus from her place on the now cleaned floor.

"Thank you, but I have a dress that I can use, although they're not nearly as pretty as that one is." The dress itself was knee-length and made of silk, and at the waist a silk black ribbon was tied around into a bow in the back. It had an appropriate v-neck and the straps covered the shoulders just enough. To Ahiru, it was elegant and beautiful.

"Ahiru, you don't need to worry about it. Fakir will love you in it," she teased. Ahiru turned beat red and grabbed the dress.

"I don't need Fakir to like me in anything," she mumbled as she began to change to the turned back of her friend. Cereus just smiled in content.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight girls."<p>

"Good night Fakir," Ahiru responded. He quickly looked away hiding his blush. Why did she have to wear that dress? It had flustered him all night.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow," he stated has he quickly turned and walked across the courtyard to the boy's dorm. Ahiru sighed as the girls climbed the stairs. She wondered why Fakir had not spoken to her during dinner. Was he mad at her? Did she dress the wrong way?

"I never asked, but how do you already know an academt student that well?" Ahiru looked up, caught off-gaurd by the sudden question.

"I used to go to this academy a while ago, and Fakir and I were involved in the same kinds of things." she replied cooly.

"Do the other students remember you?"

"No, I don't think so, but I wish they did," she replied. Piqué and Lilié crossed her mind. She had seen them earlier on the way to the dorms, but they looked so sad as if something was bothering them. It took all of her strength to keep walking and to not ask what was wrong, even creating a fake laugh. But it wasn't enough to satisfy her.

"I'm sorry," Cereus said, "I didn't mean to make you upset." With her hand, Cereus caught a tear that had begun to fall down Ahiru's face.

"Oh, you didn't make me upset," she said quickly wiping her uncontrollable tears away, "I just wish that they would remember me, that's all. They stumbled into their room, tired and ready for bed. Tomorrow was a big day. Piano lessons for Cereus began, and Ahiru's ballet lessons commenced.

"Goodnigt Ahiru. As my mother would say, 'Sweet dreams'"

"You too!"

And off they drifted into their first night as roommates.

* * *

><p><em>Thud<em>

_Thud_

_Thud_

_'hmm.._,' a half-awake Ahiru thought, '_What was that? Why is the bed shaking?'_ She rolled over and looked into her dimly lit room. Moonlight was the only source of light and it blanketed the room in silver through the small window.

"Cereus," she mumbled, "Do you feel that?" Ahiru, who had taken residency on the top bunk, looked down into the bunk below her. What she saw was alarming, her friend was thrashing violently. Her clothes were soaked with sweat and her breathing was quickly paced. Ahiru quickly jumped down from her bunk onto Cereus'.

"Cereus," she said attempting to wake her, "Cereus, wake up, I'm here. Shhh, wake up. Please wake up." Ahiru tried, but her words could not wake her. Shaking her did no good either. She quickly ran to the dorm's bathroom and got a cup of water to throw on her friend. And with this technique, she was successful.

"Hey, can you hear me? Cereus?"

"Hmmm?" she mumbled. Her previously pink-laced yellow eyes were now a dull grey filled with sorrow.

"You were having a bad dream. Are you okay?" Her friend was genuinely concerned, a trait she greatly admired in her. She saw the frantic look in Ahiru's eyes as she attempted to comfort her.

"I'm okay. It was just a bad dream. You can go to sleep now." Ahiru nodded in reply and got back on her bunk.

"I didn't fall off the bunk this time." she stated after a moment of silence. Cereus simply smiled in reply. "Are you going to tell me what your dream was about?" she finally asked.

"It was about something that happened back home. Something that took away my mother, father, and brother." The usually bright face turned into a frown.

"I'm sorry. What happened?"

If there was an answer to that question she did not hear it, for the rest of the night was filled with the fake silence of sleep.

**A/N: So there you have it. I would really enjoy it if I could hear what you guys think of this one. It had a little bit of everything, or so I hope. Stay tuned :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well... Hi there... How's it been for you? Heh... Good. I'm glad. I missed you.**  
><strong>So anyways, I'm making a vow:<strong>

**I, Jolle2, will update FACDL twice this weekend.**

**And if you doubt me.. I wouldn't blame you. Finals kicked my booty, then holiday=family. Then boom, my doggie had puppies (poor Penelope). And now here we are. But I do like the amount of reviews I have.. Maybe if I actually updated more I'd get more reviews...**  
><strong>So without further adieu, I present FACDL Chapter 5!<strong>

**La Promesse **

Golden eyes slowly slid open, becoming increasingly aware of the sunlight coming in through the small window. Slowly she sat up, waking each of her muscles with a slow stretch. Faintly she could hear the birds outside chirping, a perfect morning.  
>Thud.<br>"Ouch."  
>Cereus sighed. She knew that sound all too well. For a week now they had been sharing the small dorm, and every morning without fail Ahiru had managed to fall from the top bunk. She insisted that she needed to have the top bunk, dead set on proving Fakir wrong... But she and Fakir seemed to either be at one another's throat or red as tomatoes when they were together. These interactions definitely made each day here bearable for Cereus, and had her mentor Anders had been here, he would talk about how much they reminded him of her parents when they were young.<br>"That didn't happen," the red-head stated rubbing her lower back, "You didn't see or hear anything. Got it?" Cereus let out a light chuckle. Even when she wasn't meaning to be, Ahiru was adorable. "Don't worry, Fakir wont hear a word from me," she replied.  
>"It doesn't have anything to do with Fakir. Why would you even mention him?" she started mumbling.<br>"Why are you turning so beet red?" Ahiru turned in a huff and walked towards their shared closet and quickly grabbed the dress for the day. Cereus got up and opened the window, letting fresh sunlight and air sweep through the room. She loved the sunlight, but it was when she was her most vulnerable.  
>"Cause, he...," she whispered after several silent moments, barely even audible. Cereus looked up from the silk ribbon she began putting in her hair, her friend now wearing an expression of both realization and bewilderment. "Well anyways, I don't think that because you fall out of bed everyday day he'll like you any less." she stated, hoping to pull her friend out of her thoughts. Ahiru simply turned and smiled a genuine smile.<br>"Yea, I know." At that moment the heard a light tapping on the door accompanied by the smooth voice of Fakir.  
>"Do you guys have any idea what time it is? We're going to be late for our ballet lessons. Now that you're in the advanced classes, you can't afford to be late."<br>"Go away Fakir! Do you have any idea how complex a girl's morning can be?" She retorted through the door, "Just wait by the fountain. I'll be down in ten minutes."  
>"Okay, see you there. Ten minutes." he stated and soon the retreating sounds of his footsteps were no longer legible. Not soon after Ahiru bolted out the door with a swift 'See ya later!' Cereus glanced at the clock, 'A quarter till seven,' she thought, 'I'm glad I'm not in ballet. Piano lessons start at eight. I may have enough time to go see her.' She quickly gathered her small burlap pouch displaying her family crest, a Night blooming Cereus, the flower of her namesake. She was quite fond of this pouch, light lavender leather with her family crest engraved into the side. But on the back of the pocket was the crest of Prince Tane. Slowly she allowed the memories of Prince Tane and herself to resurface.<p>

"Hana, come here, I wanna show you something," he calls, I am not far behind his running form, our footsteps making echoes in the empty corridor. My small stubby 10 year-old legs had a hard time keeping up with his already 13 year-old legs. "Tane!," I reply, "Wait up! You're too fast! Don't leave me!" He stops abruptly and slowly turns to face me, his bright blue eyes and auburn hair waiting for me at the end of the corridor. When I finally catch up with him he grabs my small hand and pulls me along.  
>"Don't worry Hana, I would never leave you." He takes me down an unfamiliar hallway in his family's palace, and finally we come to a large wooden door, seeming to tower over us two young children. "Hana, I'm going to cover your eyes. Do you trust me?" I quickly nod as he places a cloth over my eyes. After a moment I hear the door open and he takes my hand leading me through the doorway. The air begins feeling warmer and the smell becomes sweet. "Okay, you can take it off now."<br>I peeled the cloth off and looked around me. The room allowed the moon's light to pour through the skylights and all around me were flowers, night blooming cerise's as far as the eye could see. It was beautiful, the white of the flowers gently reflecting the moon's glow. The room had a magical aura about it.  
>Finally my line of vision rested on him, but his eyes were full of sorrow.<br>"Hana, I love you. But something has happened. We will not see each other for many many years." I looked up at him in confusion and he gently put his soft hand on my cheek. What was he saying?  
>"What has happened?"<br>"Tomorrow my father will send my sister and I to the Star Kingdom for education under Queen Akarui herself," as the words escape his mouth he frowns and tears begin forming in his eyes, "I wont be with your for a long time, and my father is not allowing communication with anybody besides himself." I pulled away from him, taken aback by his words. How could he do this to me? "You said you'd never leave me! You lied to me!" I shouted as tears beginning to stream from my face, "I trusted you!" Suddenly he hugged me, pressing me tightly to his chest. We stood there for several long moments sobbing in each other's arms.  
>"Cerues Clair de Lune," he said taking both of my hands and looking me directly in the eyes, "I love you, and when we are older I promise you I will make you my wife. Together we will rein our kingdoms fairly and just, and with our love nothing can crush us. But, will you wait for me?"<br>"I will miss you." "Hana, flower, not a day will go by that I wont think of you, not a night will go by that wont yearn for you. And not a second will go by that I wont be ready to marry you "  
>"Promise?"<br>"Promise."

She brought her slender hand up to her face, wiping away the wetness that had accumulated. 'I've lost many people these past six years. Tane, Mother, Father, Brother... It is up to me now.'  
>She picked up the necklace laying on the golden locket dangled in between her long slender fingers, and she could feel the power radiating from it. Gently, she put it around her neck and headed out of the dormitories. Passing several students as she made her way to the edge of the forest near the campus and began the small 5 minute trek to the ruins. As it came into view, she could already hear the whispers and see shadows throughout the forest.<br>'Typical Kage, she always has her spies out milling around for new information.' she scoffed as she edged closer to the ruin. It was arranged in a star formation, eight points, four longer than the others. Once in the center, she held her hands together and chanted.  
>"I, Flower of the moon,<br>Fragile princess of the night,  
>Request a display of thine holy might.<br>Bring me to her, my sovereign, my Queen,  
>Kind ruler of the Stars, With the powers unseen."<br>As the words escaped her mouth, a soft glowing of yellow and light pink circled around Cereus. I quickly enveloped her and when it receded she found herself in the throne room of Queen Akarui.  
>"Why hello dear Cereus, what do I owe this visit?" The soft words of the Queen quickly filled the empty grand hall. Cereus slowly approached the queen, kneeling on one knee and bowing before speaking.<br>"I have come to bring you news, Madame," she replied. The Queen gestured towards a door.  
>"We will speak in private, if you please" she said with a warm smile. As always Cereus was taken aback by the Queen's kind golden eyes and warm face. It always manage to strip away any walls she built up and allowed her true feelings to show. She nodded slightly and followed the queen through the corridor. "Prince Tane is almost finished with his studies," the queen gracefully stated, and at these words the young girl came to attention.<br>"Really Madame? I haven't heard from him in six years." The Queen nodded in reply.  
>"I heard about that, but his father put me under strict instructions, no communication with the outside world. He misses you dear, he doesn't stop asking about you. Or your family," the queen answered with a bit of sorrow in her voice. Cereus' heart sank.<br>"And what did you tell him?"  
>"I told him that he should ask you personally, but I think he's too afraid." "Oh, I see. Our parting was rough, I hope he is willing to forgive me." she said while glancing at her leather sack, "I shouldn't let one mistake change our relationship for the worse."<br>"I'm glad you see it that way," she said as they turned a corner. Queen Akarui then stopped in front of a grand door.  
>"Then he will be extremely glad to see you Princess Cereus." she said loudly, as if she were announcing a presence. Thud. Thud. 'Oh goodness,' she thought, 'Its Ahiru all over again.' The queen chuckled as they heard rustling and shuffling on the other side of the door. "Forgive him, I don't think he was as prepared for your visit as I was." The young girl smiled kindly at the Queen.<br>"It's okay, I'm used to it. He was never very organized to begin with." Both the Queen and Princess let out a healthy chuckle. "I'll leave you to it then." The queen said as she walked down the corridor, "We will conclude out business after you meet with him." "If that is your wish Madame." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Okay class, its time to begin," Madame Merrill instructed, "Students, please begin your warm-ups." Fakir and Ahiru silently nodded as they began stretching, preparing their muscles for the upcoming dances. Fakir stole a few glances over at Ahiru. He noted that she had changed tremendously. They way she carried herself, the tone in her voice, the curves of her body. He blushed at the thought, silently scolding himself for thinking such thoughts about her. She deserved much better. Ahiru herself was stretching across the room, focusing on the upcoming lessons. She had waited months to be able to do this again, and finally she was here. If she was lucky, she'd be partnered with Fakir. At the thought a small blush appeared on her cheeks, only visible if one was really looking. "Excuse me, would you be the new girl, Ahiru no?" the ballet student looked up and came face to face with a young man. She had never seen him before, his dark-brown hair and grey eyes were almost foreign to her, but his features were strikingly handsome. "Why yes I am." she replied, innocence and curiosity evident in her gaze, "You are?"  
>"Oh forgive my manners, I am Theron, a pleasure to meet you," he gracefully took her hand placing a small kiss on the knuckles, and at the abrupt contact the girl blushed. Less than a hundred feet away, Fakir was shifting, hiding his discomfort. This boy was known as the heart breaker of the school. Theron, Greek for 'Hunter'. visibly, he scowled. "Would you do me the honor of being my part-"<br>"Excuse me," Fakir said walking up and taking Ahiru's hand into his own, "I would appreciate it if you would not hit on my dance partner." He gave a fake smile to Theron and began leading Ahiru away.  
>"I see Fakir, you have beaten me to the punch this time, but will she satisfy the mighty Fakir?" Theron called after them. He glanced over his shoulder at the boy who was smiling smugly. Ahiru stood silent with her eyes glued to the floor.<br>"I promise you, she is more than I could ask for."

**A/N: Yea, so a lot of stuff in this chapter. I'm finding that I'm having a problem getting all my ideas down on paper. I keep going back and changing characters and re-writing things. I read back on the former chapters and I realised how different my style is now.**

**But anyways.. Read.. Review... I'd like to know what you think. :D Until next time**

** ~Jolle2**


End file.
